Shy and Afraid A short SasuSaku, Happybday Sas
by sasusakuisforever15
Summary: Sakura always pictured Sasuke to be her first EVERYTHING. Sasuke feels things for her, but he is too shy and afraid. Sakura soon gets the courage to confess.


Authors Note: I know this is a LITTLE late, but I was busy celebrating Sasuke's birthday by dressing up like a anime character(: This is basically a present for Sasuke…and Sasusaku fans(; Enjoy(:!

I needed time to think. I had to get out of the village, and avoid any human contact.

I hated how I got pity from Ino, and everyone else for that matter.

I missed me and Ino's fights, but now everyone saw me as a fragile glass doll, ready to break-down at any time.

Didn't they know I was strong?

The sky was dark, the stars were hidden behind purple clouds.

The rain was sprinkling now, and I knew it would soon become a storm, but I needed to fall apart for awhile.

I sat behind a tree, resting my back against its rough bark.

I checked once more there was nobody around, because when the first tear fell, it didn't stop until they were all gone.

13 Years old

Sakura tied the blue headband around her pink hair, and checked her appearance in the mirror once more.

"LOOKING FABULOUS!" Inner Sakura cheered.

With new-found encouragement, she jumped threw her window, and headed towards the traditional bridge.

Careful not to look to hasty, she stopped running once she was a half-a-block away.

Seeing nobody there, disappointment soared threw her, but she knew Sasuke would be here soon enough.

Sakura leaned over the bridge, watching her rippling reflection in the surface of the water.

"Sakura."

Sakura jumped up, and looked behind her.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" She greeted.

Sasuke nodded.

"So much for a reply!" Inner Sakura fell to the ground in despair.

"Mmm..Sasuke-kun whaddya think will be our mission?"

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I'm not sure."

Sweat dropping, Sakura thought hard for a interesting conversation.

"S-Sasuke.."

Sasuke opened his black eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"…You know…How I.."

Sakura paused.

Should she confess right now? While they were alone?

Fear of rejection scared her, but you have to face your fears!

"Sakura." Sasuke said, letting her know to continue.

"Feel." Sakura said quietly.

"How you feel? Is that what you said?" He said, sighing.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Its infatuation Sak-"

"No its not, Sasuke!"

He sighed again.

Turning towards the water, his insignia was bright on his black shirt.

"It is, Sakura. Nobody knows me."

Sakura stayed quiet.

"I-..I think I do." Sakura said, her heart clenching.

"Really? What do I..like?" Sasuke said, facing her.

Sakura's eyes widened. M-Maybe she didn't know Sasuke.

"..Sasuke…You like..Power." Sakura said, finally remembering his passion.

Sasuke smirked.

"I do." Sasuke said.

Sakura shivered.

There was that feeling again.

"So then…Do you agree that its..not infatuation?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I don't."

"What do I have to do to prove it?" Sakura said.

"You can't do anything."

Sakura turned and ran in the other direction.

Tears ran down her face, and flew off her face.

On her way, Naruto watched her, worry and shock on his face.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled, following.

Sakura soon stopped.

Panting and sobbing was hard to do.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Sakura-" Naruto stopped, seeing her.

He kneeled and held her shoulders.

"S-Sakura! Whats wrong?"

Sakura tried to turn away, but Naruto held her in place.

"Tell me."

That's when Sakura started to have faith in Naruto.

She fell against him, wrapping her arms around him.

"N-NARUTO! Sasuke he-"

Sakura spilt everything to him, letting her soothe her, and hold her.

He was keeping her together.

"Sakura, Naruto. We have a-"

Kakashi stopped when he saw Sakura's state.

"Ahh.. So, you told him, Sakura." Kakashi could tell by her tears and need of comfort that she was heartbroken.

Kakashi dismissed Naruto, and sat infront of Sakura.

"Look at me, Sakura-chan." Sakura looked into her sensei's eyes.

"Sasuke is a..quiet person. He is also unable to show affection, because of his loss. Its not because he doesn't feel anything for you, it means he is scared to love and then for you to be gone. He has had the biggest heart-break you can experience..Loosing a loved one. That loved you back."

Sakura then realized what Kakashi-sensei said was true.

"Y-your right."

"Lets get to our mission, eh?"

Sakura avoided any contact with Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Naruto were discussing very important matters.

Sasuke, showed no guilt or emotion of what happened.

"Well, well, well Sasuke." Naruto said, walking at Sasuke's pace.

"..What?"

Naruto checked Sakura was far enough, not to hear.

"You know..Sakura totally needed comfort..And I was there."

Sasuke snorted.

"Why would I care, dobe?"

"Well..First she was hugging me..then we were..cuddling.."

Naruto observed Sasuke and a hardly noticeable scowl was on his face.

'I HAVE TO DO THIS FOR SAKURA-CHAN!'

"Then we…Kissed."

"Dobe.." Sasuke said warning.

"I thought you didn't..care?"

"I DON'T!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura turned and observed.

Sasuke avoided her gaze, a full-out scowl on his face.

When everyone started walking, Naruto continued.

"Well..I just thought you should know, teme."

When Sasuke thought it was over, Naruto added:

"Oh, one more thing..We made out."

Naruto walked away, hoping he didn't lie too badly.

"Alright Team! Are you ready? We are going to split up, we are patrolling for ninja..unwelcomed."

"Naruto and I should be on a team, and Sasuke and Sakura on one."

Without leaving room for argument, Kakashi and Naruto sped away, leaving a akward silence.

"..Lets get going." Sakura whispered.

Silence engulfed them.

"Sasuke..Why?"

Sakura exploded.

Sasuke's anger also built up.

"WHY? WHY THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU?" Sasuke turned, flustered.

Sakura was taken aback. Since when did Sasuke yell?

"YES! WHATS WRONG WITH ME!"

Sasuke stopped.

"You said you love me..right?"

"Yes." Sakura said.

Sasuke chuckled.

"So then when I rejected you, you tongue tied with Naruto?"

"T-tongue tied?"

"He told me, Sakura. No need to lie to me."

"I would never-! Sasuke, do you really beilive I would lower to a level of anybody who would accept me?"

"..Yes."

Anger rose threw her.

Jumping in the air, and taking out a kunai, she landed on a shocked Sasuke, and placed it at his throat.

" .Back." She whispered.

Sasuke frowned.

"Why are you still lying to me, Sakura?"

A small tear fell from her eye, and landed on Sasuke's cheek.

"I-I didn't! Why would you..think that? S-Sasuke-kun..Please. Please bielive me."

She begged him with her eyes.

Sighing, Sasuke closed his eyes.

"…"

Placing his hand in her pink hair, he twined it threw his fingers.

"I..Can't."

Placing her head on his chest, she heaved her heart-broken tears.

"S-Sas-!"

Her hand gripped his black shirt, and the tears wet it.

Sasuke looked into the sky, listening to her tears.

'You know..Sakura totally needed comfort..And I was there.'

'Well..First she was hugging me..then we were..cuddling..'

'Then we…Kissed.'

'I thought you didn't..care?'

'Well..I just thought you should know, teme.'

'Oh, one more thing..We made out.'

"Ple-please.." She kept sobbing.

Sasuke limply put his arms around her, and felt her tense.

Sakura leaned further into him, and Sasuke sat up.

"Sa-"

He pulled her to him, leaning on a rough bark tree.

She soon quieted, and just shook.

"I..believe you..Sakura."

"Y-you do?" Her muffled words echoed.

Sasuke put his chin on her head, his heart-beating fast.

'Should I..give her my trust?'

He shut his eyes tightly.

"Yes."

Sakura shuffled out of his arms, and looked up into his face.

Sniffling, she wiped the remaining tears.

Sasuke stared at her lips.

"Yes." He repeated.

He let his eye-lids droop, but not close.

Leaning in, it seemed his heart beat faster and faster the closer he got.

His lips connected with her forehead, and he quickly receded.

Sakura felt his lips kiss her forehead, and she looked up at him.

A blush flowed on his face, and he was looking to the right.

Taking her hand, she forced him to look at her.

"..Sasuke." She smiled at him.

Sakura quickly hugged him.

"That was probably the most gentlemanly thing ever."

Sasuke snorted.

"Forget about it."

Sakura pulled back.

"W-what?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Remember this.."

Sasuke leaned in, and kissed her lips.

Leaning back he said:

"That was..amazing."

He laughed with Sakura as she talked about how it was her first kiss too.

"I hope you're my first everything..and my last."

Sakura whispered to him.

Sasuke smiled.

" Ahh.."

"Do you plan on something else?" She asked.

He held her hand, and kissed it.

"I'm afraid I'm probably going..somewhere."

The feeling rose in her again.

"Will you..Come back?"

"..Always."

Kakashi and Naruto high-fived eachother, as they tied up the ninja.

"AHA! WE GOT THEM BEFORE SASUKE AND SAKURA-CHAN!"

"I think that everything will..be better." Kakashi said, smiling.

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said, thumbing.

Sakura wiped her tears.

Falling to the tombstone in front of her, she pounded on it.

"You..PROMISED!"

She screamed and wailed at the loss of her first love.

Her first husband.

Her first dead loved-one that loved her.

"S-Sasuke-kun.."

So. Sasuke DIED:O!

Doesn't matter how.

Enjoy? I have a continueing series called 'Just Like Him A sasusaku'. Check it out?

Thanks for reading33


End file.
